


Inferred Destiny

by TheEccentric1851



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:07:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26319163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEccentric1851/pseuds/TheEccentric1851





	1. A Long Way Underground

"Ugh..." Frisk opened their eyes. They stayed still for a few seconds, before jolting up with a start. They had just remembered where they were.  
It had been...well, Frisk no longer knew, but from what they last remembered, they had fallen down a mountain merely a few moments ago. It had been a scary situation, hurtling towards the ground for what could have been several thousand feet. They had been up on top of the legendary Mount Ebbot, a place where few who climbed it ever returned. There had been a cave and out of curiosity, Frisk had ended up here. But somehow, Frisk was still alive to remember all of this. 'How?'  
They looked down, and saw what looked like a patch of golden flowers, which had seemingly saved them from becoming little more than a human pancake. 'That makes no sense?' they thought, but they didn't think to question this further, as they were happy just to be alive.  
Next they looked up, and to no surprise they saw a great towering tunnel of rock leading upwards towards the surface, with a bright beam of radiant sunlight travelling straight through it from the tiniest dot in the middle. '...Wow.' Frisk thought, calculating how exactly far they must have fallen down. Then, it suddenly dawned on them. 'How am I going to get back up?' They felt a cold breeze blow through the room and they shuddered. Frisk was now trapped in a hole, in a mountain, deeper than any other human had ever gone before.  
'I'm dead.'  
Frisk stood up, and darted around the room, looking for something, anything that could help them get back up the hole. The room they were in had dark black stone walls, wrapped with thick branching vines that grew from cracks and crevices. The only illuminated part of the room was the flower bed, and there were no ladders or ropes or stairwells up that could give any hope for getting out. Frisk slumped back down on the ground, wrapping their arms around their legs. They were overwhelmed, stressed out by all that had happened. They bent their head down, almost about to cry, until they spotted something out of the corner of their eye. It was a simple stick, not long or short, thick or thin. It wasn't smooth or course. It was just a stick. But it was all Frisk needed. Frisk scrambled and grabbed the stick, clutching it close to their chest.  
It was something of home, from the surface where Frisk belonged. Not in this dark and dismal cave. But it gave Frisk hope. "I p-promise..." Frisk spoke aloud, "I promise I'll get us back." It may have been stupid, talking to a stick, but it gave Frisk the bravery they needed. They stood up again, and decided they would give another look around the room for a way up, or at most, a way out. They moved towards the wall, touching the stone and vines and walking along the room. 'There must be something here.' And then there was. Frisk tumbled forward, crashing on the floor. They had leaned on what they first thought was just more of the black wall, but was a pitch black passageway leading out of the room. Frisk picked themselves up and checked their stick to see if it had been hurt at all by the fall, it was fine. They looked back at the flower bed. The sunlight reflected off the happy yellow petals cheerily. It was not that bad of a place to wait and let fate take them. But, looking back at their stick, they knew they had to turn around and walk forwards through the dark tunnel. And so, without a second glance, they marched onwards...  
***  
Frisk felt the side of the tunnel wall with their hand, so they didn't stumble about in the dark. They could feel the same vines and cold stone as before, but they could tell they were gradually getting further away from the warmth of the little sunlight they had from the flower bed as they felt the cold air rush through the cave. The draft told them that there was some form of exit at the end of the tunnel, so they kept going until they felt their hand touch a change in the rock. It was like a circular pillar, with small grooves running vertically up and down its side. Then they turned and saw that there was light coming through the door. They quickly moved through the door and into what was another room much like the first. The same black stone circled a patch of grass and flowers. But the vines in the room were oversized and overgrown, tangling around in great knots and twisted shapes around the room. And where there would usually be a dirt and stone floor were patches of weeds jutting up from the ground. It was like an unkempt garden, not trimmed for years.  
Weirdest of all was a large ravaged flower, with chipped petals and a thorn-covered stalk. Something about it called to Frisk, calling to come closer. They walked forwards, with an arm outstretched to flip the flower around to see what it looked like when all of a sudden it turned on its own and stared into Frisk's eyes with an unsettling face.  
Frisk jerked back, moving several steps away. The flower spun itself properly around and looked intently at Frisk. Then it gave a smile.  
"Another one. A final one. Welcome, child, to the Underground."  
Frisk looked on in both confusion and fear. The tone of the flowe...creature's voice was croaky and off, an air of evil intent in every word.  
"You're new here, are you not?"  
Frisk didn't dare to answer.  
"Ha...a quiet one. Of course, I have not introduced myself yet. My name's Flowey, Flowey the Flower. I'm just your...average monster."  
Flowey didn't have to tell Frisk that they had the look of a monster. Frisk picked up the courage to speak.  
"M-m-monster?"  
"Feeble, sappy, emotional creatures of all sorts of shapes and sizes. You would meet a lot of them down here, if it was not for me. I will make sure you only encounter a few."  
Suddenly, Frisk's eyes flickered. They were pulled forwards by some strange force. The room was turning black. They felt a strange sensation in their chest. When everything had stopped flashing, they saw the strangest sight yet that day.  
It was hard to describe. Frisk no longer had a full body, not exactly. They could still see the outline of what was normally their body, but inside their chest they could see something; a glowing heart shape, red in colour. They were surrounded by a white square, which when they approached it found they couldn't get through. It was some sort of barrier, something designed to keep them from escaping. Looking in front of them, Flowey was standing with the same sinister smile on his face amongst his collection of vines and weeds. It felt...strange. There was no other way to describe it. It felt both alien and natural at the same time, an unearthly experience but also one Frisk had seen before. They reached down to their chest to touch it, but their hand passed straight through the ghostly outline of their body and straight to the red shape. Touching it, Frisk felt an odd warm, fuzzy feeling like being told everything was going to be alright. But as soon as they let go, they could tell that this was not alright.  
"You see that red heart-shape? That's your SOUL, the very culmination of any human's being. It is what gives you strength, power and in your case, DETERMINATION. It had been a while since I saw a human like you. You will be the perfect finale to this age of despair."  
Frisk had to muster words through the confusion of this new experience.  
"What a-are you talking about? What despair? Are there other humans like me down here?"  
Flowey's grin shrank then broadened.  
"Ha, ha, ha....Perhaps. Humans are everything to us. Our doom, and our saving grace.  
Flowey's face, if it was even possible, turned into something even more off putting and creepy, a terrifying face. His voice rattled and changed, deeper, more...contorted.  
"You should be thankful, child."  
Frisk tried to move away, but backed up into the white box surrounding them. There was no escape.  
From out of the ground, new roots and vines sprouted and circled the box. Sharpened points and thorny briars, poised towards Frisk. They looked frantically around for some form of escape from the box, but there was none. Frisk looked up pleadingly at Flowey, who made one last grin.  
"Be thankful....that you will be Seven!"  
... There was a sudden pause. Voices, mumbling from behind where Flowey stood, coming closer. Was Frisk saved? Flowey looked over his petals in surprise, but then he gave another ill grin.  
"The honour of this final kill I suppose can go to my people. I will give you to them, as my way of showing you I am not like any other monster. For in this world human, it is Kill or be Killed."  
Flowey sunk into the ground, leaving nothing but a mound of soil in his wake. The vines poised around Frisk shrivelled back and returned to the earth, but the white box somehow didn't seem to fade. Then Frisk saw a trio of armoured creatures entering the room. Each had their one unique shape. On the left, a sage-like frog beast stared right at Frisk, wisdom in its eyes. On the right, what must have been an armoured carrot covered in a Medusa's head of snakes, all hissing with vile fangs in Frisk's direction. And lastly, between them, a cyclops like monster pounded its fists together and pointed towards Frisk as if about to pick a fight. Frisk had seen Flowey's horrid faces, his demented garden of vines, but they were not prepared for the sight of these three creatures. Each of them looked at Frisk, each with a look to kill.  
"Human identified!" The middle monster cried. "Instant elimination! Guards, attack!" The guards all lunged towards Frisk. Frisk stood there, defenceless, clutching their stick tightly, knowing it would be the end. Left to be torn apart by the 'people' of Flowey.  
But as soon as the first monster was in arm's reach of Frisk, a loud noise followed by a cloud of gas emerged from the opposite side. The monsters wailed, hissing and croaking madly. Frisk couldn't see anything, the fog stung their eyes and everything became blurred. There was a sudden sound of clashing and the clanging of metal.  
Frisk coughed in the smoke, trying to waft away enough for them to see. They could see something, not very much, just a dark shape coming closer. Closer. Frisk tried to back away, but then a hand came out of nowhere, grabbed Frisk's arm tightly and Frisk was pulled into the smoke cloud, into the blindness.


	2. Not Alone

Frisk was dragged forward, with only the faintest outline of the figure that was taking them seemingly further into the smoke. Behind them, the sounds of the armoured monsters went down ever so slightly.  
Then the smoke became lighter, the hand grabbing Frisk clearer. It looked human, with five fingers and nothing peculiar about it except signs of cuts and bruises from plenty of activity. But knowing what they had seen so far since falling down into the mountain, or what Flowey had called it, the Underground, it could have been anything. A second later and Frisk and the hand burst out of the smokescreen.  
For the first time, Frisk could see what had grabbed them. They had expected a monster, something vaguely human, but instead it was indeed a flesh and blood surface dweller, who had come to a halt in this new room, still holding Frisk's arm tightly. They had brown and slightly unkempt hair, not that unlike Frisk's. Their clothes were tattered and dirtied, a long dark green trench coat with deep pockets, a green and yellow striped shirt underneath and brown, worn trousers.  
The room they were now in was very different from the dingy cavern rooms of before. There were now walls of purple stone bricks leading up either side. Paved floors of purple hue were also there. Gone were the vines, and now the only sign of vegetation were scattered red tree leaves strewn in patches on the floor. Ahead of them were two stairs, both leading to an exit.  
The human took off a pair of goggles that had previously been over their eyes, presumably what allowed them to get through the smoke, and was looking around the room as if calculating where next to go. Frisk looked on in some wonder at the human, but there was no time to say anything when the sound of the monsters coming nearer from behind jolted the human to turn around and speak.  
"No time! I've got to get us out of here."  
They led Frisk up to a specific patch of leaves tucked between the stairs, and the figure moved Frisk in front of them pushing towards the patch.  
"Touch it!"  
"T-the leaves?"  
"No, touch that!"  
They pointed at the pile, and then Frisk finally saw what they meant. It would have normally been nothing more than a glimmer of light out of the corner of the eye, something easily missed. But now Frisk could see clearly the more they focused on it that a shining, spinning star shape glowed with a warm yellow light hovered above the leaves. It must have been the most beautiful thing Frisk had ever seen. They had the same drawing feeling to reach out and touch as they had when they had first seen Flowey, but this time much stronger and not out of curiosity, but for comfort. They stared dozily at the beauty of the star before the human shook them and shouted.  
"Touch it! They're nearly here!"  
Frisk hesitated, then reached out one hand, eyes closed, towards the star. There was a pinging sound, a waft of warm comforting air blew all around Frisk's body and a sudden thought popped into Frisk's head.  
'The promise you made to the stick and your hopes of getting home, they fill you with DETERMINATION.'  
Then a pair of words popped also into Frisk's mind.  
'Save'. 'Reset'  
Frisk was so dazzled by this sensation. They could hear softly the words of the human shouting for them to be quick in the back of their ears, even if they were only standing a foot away. 'What is this?' they thought, but then remembered what was happening and out of some panic quickly thought of the word 'Save'.  
There was another ping and one last thought came into their mind.  
'Your File was Saved.'  
Frisk then returned to reality, and just in time. The monsters, coughing and spluttering, had just walked out of the smoke cloud. The human's face turned to panic and they re-grabbed Frisk's arm and hurtled up the left flight of stairs towards the exit.  
"There they are! After them!" Frisk could hear the Guards bellow behind. They were shoved through the exit, landing down on the ground with a thud, and they had just enough time to see the human pull out of their coat what looked like a large knife and slam it into the top brickwork of the doorframe. The armoured creatures tried to approach, but just when they reached the door, an avalanche of rubble fell down, dust and debris flying. There were some banging sounds, and when the dust settled, Frisk could see that the exit had been blocked off.  
"Not the time to rest yet." The human looked down at Frisk. "That won't keep them for long. Quickly, we need to get to the next room."  
The human reached their hand out to Frisk and helped them up on their feet, then strolled over to a sign on the left side of the room. It was a smaller room then those Frisk had previously been in, but it was blocked off by a pair of grand purple doors with an odd symbol upon them at the other end, with strange stone...buttons? laying in an arrangement on the ground to the right. There was a yellow lever embedded into the purple wall just above, and an engraved sign which the human was scanning quickly.  
Frisk could here shoving and clanging from the rubble behind them. The monsters were seemingly trying to dig their way through the barrier, and some of the debris was sliding down, loosening bricks. It wouldn't be long before they broke through and would corner Frisk and the human. Frisk looked back at the human.  
"Ok, so only the fearless..." They jogged over from the sign towards the stone buttons, and effortlessly stepped on the four most outwardly ones either side of a central line, which they left untouched. Then, they sprinted to the lever, and pulled it vigorously. There was a pause, and then the doors flung open, revealing the next room beyond.  
"Quickly, I can explain once we're in there. If I jam the puzzle, that should stop them from being able to get past for ages." They took out their knife once again, and this time held it ready to slam into the lever.  
"Go!" They yelled and Frisk ran as fast as they could into the next room. A moment later, and the sound of a mechanical slam, of bursting rock and the sight of the human sliding through the rapidly closing doors ended with the noise of three monsters hitting the stone doors and toppling backwards.  
“Phew! We’re finally safe from those freaks.” The human sat out of breath on the ground, a smile of success on their face.  
Frisk couldn't help but smile and laugh too.  
"Wow! We made it!"  
The two looked at each other for a moment, just smiling, then there was an awkward silence. Frisk thought now was the time to finally speak.  
"What just happened? Where am I? Who were those guys? Who are you?"  
"Relax, relax, I know, you're new to the Underground, aren't cha? You've got a lot of questions. But there is only one rule down here you need to know. If you're a human, you're pretty much dead."  
Frisk looked on in some horror.  
"Ah, just joking! Lighten up!... or maybe I'm not? Besides the point, I'm Chara. Chara Dreemurr. The only human you'll see down here, except for you of course."  
Frisk hesitated, thinking about how much they could trust this Chara. They were in the 'Underground', and everything so far had tried to kill them, except for her. She had saved her life.  
"I'm, eh, Frisk. Just Frisk."  
"Well, just Frisk, looks like you'll need me to show you how things work around here. That was quite a close call back there, those Royal Guards attacking you straight after you'd fallen, that's their best record yet."  
"You mean those things?" Frisk asked nervously. They were only a door away from them, but if Chara was right, they were safe. For now.  
"Those 'things' are called monsters. They're what live down here, thousands of them. Most of them are pretty gentle and kind, but there's a lot who are just out for your blood."  
'Monsters? There are more of them?" Frisk thought. 'Thousands?' This was not good.  
"Where are we? What is this place?"  
"Welcome to the Ruins!" Chara waved here hands in a grand gesture showing off the purple walls, "First city of the Underground, used to be the capital until...things changed." There was a sad air in her voice when she said the last part, her eyes drooped slightly, but then she brought them as quickly as they had dropped.  
Frisk was still at a loss. They were starting to understand some things, even if they didn’t make sense, but they were still confused.  
"Why did those monsters attack us? What did they want from me?"  
"You're a human."  
There was a silence. Frisk looked puzzled.  
"...So?"  
"Oh, right, right, you wouldn't know would you. You're human, I'm human, they are monsters. Now years and years ago, humans defeated the monsters in an unjust war and forced them to live dismally underground for eternity."  
"Hey! Who's side are you on? If we won, that could only be because they tried to kill us like they tried now."  
"Well, I can't blame your first impressions of them, but you're totally wrong. You see, monsters aren't fighters by nature, well...mostly. Like I said, most of them are pretty nice. But some, like those back there, are following orders stated by the law. Humans are illegal, not like an exotic pet, but because they've caused monster kind a little too much trouble in the past, with the whole war thing and some...other stuff."  
Chara again looked somewhat sad when she spoke. Something was going on, but Frisk didn't want to interrupt. They were finally getting some answers, and from a human. Someone they could trust in a world where humans had walking death sentences.  
"So, to keep monsterkind safe, there are monsters like that lot out to capture and, in our case, kill us. Who knows, those guys might just be doing their job as members of the Royal Guard, but they are still dangerous and will be motivated to get us at any chance they can."  
Frisk looked down at the ground, rubbing their legs. What had they fallen into. They looked back up at Chara.  
"So, I'm guessing you're used to this stuff? You can keep me safe, right? You're like an 'Underground Expert'?"  
Chara grinned, "Ha! You know what, I like that. Chara Dreemurr, PHD in Underology. You can call me 'Teach'. Yes, that's what you can call me, pupil. Frisk, I will keep you safe from Guards, teach you how to get around the Ruins, and guide you in the ways of the force. I've been down here for years, and I know you're gonna have a bad time getting used to this place, but if you listen to your new teacher, I guess you'll just about be able to stick with me and survive. How about it?"  
Frisk grinned. They stood up, and held out their hand.  
"Sure...'Teach'." Chara shook Frisk's hand and the two smiled at each other once more.


	3. Teaching Lessons

In the rush to evade the monsters, 'Royal Guards, Chara said' Frisk remembered, and all the new information Frisk had now gotten from talking to Chara, they had not spent the time to look around this yet another room. As was the theme of the rooms of the 'Ruins', the walls were purple and made of bricks, but this room was the largest Frisk had set foot in yet. It veered off to the right, and they could just see what looked like spikes sticking up from the far side of the room. There was gushing water as well, flowing under short wooden walkways, and there were more of the yellow levers they had seen in the last room attached to the top wall. Some far more friendly looking vines hung down over patches of the wall, which made Frisk feel a little queasy from the memories of the vines that had nearly killed them just a few minutes ago. Chara walked up to a sign at the corner of the path as it turned left.  
"Press 'Z' to read signs!" she read aloud.  
"What does that mean?" Frisk asked.  
"Not a clue. My best guess is it's someone's excuse to take a nap. Or it's just saying how boring it can be to sit around and read signs all day. You can make your own head-canon."  
Frisk gave a small smirk. "Not much of that 'Underexpert' if you don't understand a sign."  
"Hey, teachers can make come to loose conclusions about a topic sometimes."  
The two then marched up to another sign, this time engraved into the wall much like the one Chara read from to solve the buttons puzzle in the last room.  
"Stay on the path!" she shouted.  
"This doesn't mean anything either," she said, "it's only here to tell you that you head that way to get out of here." She pointed towards the spikes, which were blocking the way over the first wooden bridge over the water.  
"It's another puzzle. Since I did the last one, I think you can try it this time, student."  
"What exactly is a puzzle?" Frisk asked. They had heard Chara talk about them but it still didn't make any sense. Then again, few things did.  
"Monsters love puzzles. Day to day conundrums that keep their brains active and engaged, they love them. It's part of their culture. So, when they built the Ruins, they added them into their city to make everyday walks around the place more fun."  
"Spikes? Fun?"  
"A little dangerous, but they make for good roadblocks. Puzzles come in all shapes and sizes, ancient fusions between diversions and door keys. To get around anywhere, you need to know how to get past them. This one's simple, just head over to that switch and give it a pull."  
Chara pointed to the closest yellow lever. It was across one of the wooden walkways. Frisk, still clutching their stick and reluctant to move away from Chara, who had been the only thing protecting them so far, walked towards the spot. 'What if something goes wrong?' Frisk wondered. They reached their hand out for the lever. They grabbed hold, closed their eyes, and pulled.  
They heard a soft clicking noise, followed from a clap of hands from Chara.  
"Well done! You're first lever and you're not dead. Great!" Frisk looked at where the spikes had been. One side of them had retracted into the ground, the way was half clear to cross, but there were still more spikes to clear. 'Phew, that was good!' Frisk thought to themselves as they followed Chara over the second bridge and to where two more levers stood parallel on the wall.  
"Ok, so you've only done half the puzzle. Time to finish the job" Chara beckoned Frisk towards the levers, and as they approached they saw that one had the faint mark of an arrow sliced into the brick pointing from the one on the left.  
"There's a mark on here. It says it's this one, but is it a trap?"  
"Ah, yeah I put that there to remind me which one I need to pull if I'm in a hurry. The other one doesn't work, you can see for yourself."  
Nervously, Frisk pulled the other switch. Like Chara said, there was no clicking sound. It simply didn't work.  
"Told you so. Now quickly, the other one. We might be safe for now, but if those guys back there manage to break through the door we'll be on the run again." As she spoke, there was a thud on the door, and the hinges shook. Frisk gulped and turned to pull the lever. They grabbed, pushed down...and nothing happened?  
"That's strange." Chara looked as confused as they did. They pulled it again, but nothing happened.  
Chara walked up to the lever.  
"Here, let me. Something's probably jammed it. Let me take a looksie..."  
She reached into her coat, digging into one of her pockets, and pulled out a folded up, red, Swiss Army knife. She then focused with her tongue out at the various metal options on the knife, and with a jump of success, she pulled out what looked like a cross between a lock pick and a screwdriver and rammed it into the lever.  
There were some whirring sounds, and then there came the click of the spikes. Frisk looked and saw that all the spikes were now down. The path was clear.  
Chara stood up with her usual smile, folded her Swiss Army knife away and tucked it into her pocket.  
"That was great!" Frisk was impressed.  
"Those things really come in handy, they've got something for everything." And with that Chara led Frisk through the exit.  
***  
They had only just entered the room when Chara held Frisk back from walking further in. Her face had changed to one of concern. Frisk could tell something wasn't going to be good.  
Looking around the room, Frisk was starting to understand why. The place was a mess, bits of rubble, shrapnel, debris all scattered about. The remnants of weaponry; half broken swords, snapped spear tips, axe heads embedded firmly into walls. The place looked like a battlefield.  
The thing that was most battered about the room was a training dummy, standing peacefully by the side of an axe-filled wall. It had been sliced, diced and stabbed repeatedly. Cotton fluff was pouring out of the gashed wounds on its sides. Frisk couldn't help but feel pity for it, despite it being just a dummy. 'I understand why Chara would be nervous', Frisk thought, 'but surely this place is now empty? It's safe, right?'  
Chara then looked down at them and gave a nervous laugh.  
"Heh, so...you remember those guards right? Do you know how they like to train?" She pointed at the dummy, who looked blankly on with dull button eyes. "That thing. This is their training room, where they battle each other and most of the time, take turns hurtling things at that training dummy."  
Chara looked quite concerned, but pulled a confident face.  
"Ah well, you did save. I guess we can give this a shot."  
"I don't understand," Frisk objected, "It's just a dummy, it can't hurt us."  
"Heh, heh. Yeah...sure. But not a Rogue Dummy. This one's fed up of being pushed around and attacked, and has recently decided to fight back."  
There was a small sound of movement. Frisk darted their eyes to the dummy, but it kept still.  
"You're messing with me."  
"I wish I was. But, don't worry, the solution is simple. When the dummy pulls you into a FIGHT, all you'll have to do is strike up a friendly conversation. Being nice to it will probably stop it killing you. Probably. Maybe."  
Frisk wanted to brush this off as more of a prank by Chara, but from their experience it was best to treat everything down here with scepticism.  
"Ok, so you want me to go and talk to the dummy?"  
"Yep. You really should be alright, you need to learn how to survive encounters with monsters anyways so this is the perfect time for me to teach you."  
They shoved Frisk forward and stood back, watching patiently with a slightly anxious face.  
"Go on, talk to the dummy."  
Frisk gulped. They held their stick in their hand like a sword, keeping it in front of them, and walked up to the dummy.  
They stood a foot from it, studying the battered mannequin to see if it really was 'rouge'. Gently, they prodded it lightly with their stick. They waited. The dummy didn't move. They turned back to Chara.  
"See, it isn't dangerous. Look."  
But they could see Chara's throat gulp and point at something behind them. When they turned around they saw the dummy was floating off the ground. It was vibrating furiously, convulsing menacingly. Frisk cowered back, but without warning they felt themselves being dragged forward towards the dummy, like they had with Flowey, and their sight flashed black. The feeling of their body changing again hit them, their red heart shape, what Flowey called a Soul, reappearing in their chest. A white box manifested around them, keeping them from escape, and all they could hear behind them was the nervous sounds of Chara as she watched from a safe distance.  
When the screen stopped flashing, Frisk saw it. A sudden thought came into their mind.  
'You encountered the Rogue Dummy.'  
Frisk gulped.  



	5. ???

The story can't be told just yet.

**Author's Note:**

> This is WIP


End file.
